Multifeeds of sheets in a printer or copier can be typically caused by welding of sheet edges, porosity of sheets, adhesion and static charge between sheets. A vacuum sheet feeding system can reduce some but not all multifeeds of sheets. When multifeeds do occur, the multiple sheets can jam the printer or copier forcing an operator to fix the jam and possibly even damaging the printer or copier.
One way to provide a sheet separating force is to position a stationary rubber pad at the edge of the stack of feeding sheets. The stationary rubber pad provides a static friction force against the leading edge of the underlying sheet or sheets. As the top sheet is fed into the printer or copier, if the underlying sheets follow the top sheet, the stationary pad blocks the path of the underlying sheet or sheets.